Mots exilés
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Ça ne va pas changer la face du monde. Ce sont juste des mots, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que des mots.


Auteur : Nat. 'Faut croire que j'ai repris la main niveau rythme de publication, même si ce n'est pas sur les fics attendues.

Disclaimer : L'univers, le personnage et la langue elfique appartiennent à Tolkien. L'idée de ce texte m'est venue d'une pièce de théâtre que j'ai vu récemment et qui traitait entre autres des différentes façons de vivre l'exil, notamment à travers le langage.

Warnings : Ce truc est bizarre. Et court. Et un peu triste. Mais principalement bizarre. Avec une grande touche d'OOC pour faire bien. Et, euh, fautes probables dans les phrases en quenya. Pourvu qu'un expert ne passe pas par ici. Ou plutôt si, pour pouvoir m'aider à les corriger.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

**Mots exilés**

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. C'est ce dont tu essaies de te convaincre. Ça ne va pas changer la face du monde, te dis-tu. Ce sont juste des mots, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien que des mots.

_Tye-melinyë toronmin._

Tu les remarquais à peine, ces mots, noyés dans le flot des paroles échangées. Oh, tu les pensais, bien sûr. Tu les pensais comme une certitude intemporelle, comme une vérité tellement ancrée en toi que tu n'y faisais même plus attention. Ce n'est que maintenant, après les avoir perdu, après qu'ils t'aient été interdits, après qu'ils t'aient été arrachés, ce n'est que maintenant que tu les découvres réellement, ces mots.

Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus le droit d'être dits.

_Tye-melinyë._

Tu pourrais les dire dans l'autre langue, celle qu'on t'impose, celle qui écrase la voix de ton père, celle qui broie la voix de ta mère. Oui, celle-ci, celle qui souille tes souvenirs, ternit même les plus beaux et les jette pêle-mêle dans la mélasse de ton crime –celui-là même qui a condamné ta langue. Ce serait tellement plus simple, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir les déclamer ainsi, ces mots, dans un langage encore pur. Un langage que tu n'as pas souillé par la mort.

Mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Ça ne voudrait rien dire. Et de toute façon, tu ne les as pas, ces mots de rechange. Tu ne connais que ceux qu'on t'a appris dans l'ombre, des mots de haine et de peur, des mots de guerre et de colère, découverts et répétés dans les ténèbres pour ne pas plier, pour ne pas casser. Répétés encore et encore, répétés toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient gravés à jamais dans ton âme, au plus profond de ton être –jusque sur ta peau, dans ces stries pâles qui la lacèrent.

_Lye-melinyë, tornimin._

Tu pourrais tricher, bien sûr. Chercher d'autres mots dans cette autre langue, des mots plus doux. Tu pourrais les apprendre, les prononcer jusqu'à les faire devenir familiers, jusqu'à presque les penser. Tu le fais, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Mais ces mots-là n'ont pas d'histoire pour toi. Ils ne veulent rien dire. Ils ne font pas sens. Ce sont des mots creux, sans substance, rien pour leur donner vie, rien pour les remplir –une coquille vide qui résonne en vain.

_Lye-melinyë !_

C'est un cri silencieux qui gonfle dans ta poitrine, un cri étouffé qui rugit dans ton souffle trop bas, un cri que personne n'entend –sauf peut-être ceux qui, comme toi, souffrent de ne plus pouvoir le pousser.

_Lye-melinyë…_

Ce ne sont rien que des mots, n'est-ce pas…?

_Lá !_

°0oOo0°

Le véritable exil, pour toi, c'est de ne pas pouvoir dire à tes frères, dans ta langue, que tu les aimes.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

…Ne me demandez pas où je suis partie avec ça, je serai incapable de vous répondre. A part pour dire : « Beaucoup trop loin, sans doute ». Bien sûr, la pertinence de la dernière phrase du texte peut être discutée, mais ce n'est pas mon propos ici. Et plus j'y pense plus je suis sûre d'avoir fait des fautes dans mon elfique. Voici tout de même les traductions :

« _Tye-melinyë toronmin._ » : « Je t'aime mon frère. »

« _Lye-melinyë, tornimin_ » : « Je vous aime, mes frères. »

« _Lá_ » : euh… alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Tolkien aurait changé plusieurs fois le sens de ce petit mot : d'abord "non", puis "oui" à l'époque du SdA, puis à nouveau "non". Donc du coup, c'est un mot qui signifierait à la fois "oui" et "non", et je le trouvais plutôt approprié dans ce contexte.

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte bizarre, si jamais vous avez un avis dessus, n'hésitez pas à le partager !


End file.
